Patchworm
)}} |eyecolor = Dark Grey, Green, Yellow and Orange}} Patchworm is the spirit partner of Paranatural Activity Consortium agent Mina Zarei. She makes her debut in Chapter 5. Appearance Patchworm is a dark grey oval cocoon. She has three colored circles on her right side in green, orange, and yellow respectively; these circles get larger as they get closer to her center. Her center opens up to reveal a single multicolored iris with rings of dark grey, light green, yellow, orange, dark grey and orange going from the outer ring to the center, respectively. She also has a dark grey pupil and black sclera. Personality Patchworm cares deeply for her host, Mina, whom she enjoys seeing show signs of vulnerability and open her heart up to others. She's not afraid to tell Mina when she's being ridiculous and will offer practical solutions over convoluted scheming. She speaks in all-lowercase, multicolored words in a slightly disjointed manner. Background Prior to the events of the comic, Zarei had a spirit partner who resembled a hand puppet with rabbit ears , who is implied by Hijack to have once been "the loved one could turn to when she's sad" . On , Patchworm wonders whether the spirit (whom she refers to as "little one") would have been happy to know that Zarei beginning to open up to others was her legacy. Paranatural Chapter 5 After utilizing her abilities to repair Isabel Guerra's shoulder wound, Zarei enters Patchworm's spirit world, where the latter praises her for helping Isabel. After Zarei insists that it was to gain an ally close to Richard Spender, Patchworm advises her that they could talk to one another and that she's holding him responsible for "yesterday's tragedy", likely in reference to the destruction of her spirit controlling the Ghost Train. In an attempt to control it for herself, Zarei releases the train spirit, but it attempts to attack her before their connection breaks due to her fear. After Zarei refers to her experiments as "assets", Patchworm is reassured that the "soft she adores (...) is safe and warm inside" , to Zarei's embarassment. Later, during her lunch date with Agent Day at the Mayview Mini Mall, Zarei ducks under the table to speak with Patchworm, both flustered by Day's flirting and worried over her investigating her research and "assets". Unbeknownst to them, Day enters her own spirit world, enabling her to listen in on their conversation. After they both exit, Patchworm expresses joy over Mina letting her guard down around Day and engaging in casual conversation. After receiving news that Hijack has possessed Spender, Zarei hastily rushes down to Mayview Middle School despite Patchworm's protests. There, they witness Vice Principal DuNacht, whom they express fear towards and refer to as "the witch" . After determining that Hijack has left Spender and is nowhere to be found, Patchworm and Zarei decide to leave. Relationships * Mina Zarei - Patchworm is Zarei's primary spirit partner whom she appears to have known for many years"13 years of armor around your heart... and one day home is all it takes to make cracks. ( ). Patchworm adores Zarei for her kindness and often tries to praise her efforts. She questions Zarei's methods in trying to keep tabs on Spender, suggesting she simply talk to him as a friend. Abilities Skin Swapping While inside Mina Zarei's glasses, the doctor can absorb wounds and replace it with a layer of skin. She can then operate on the wound remotely by recreating that layer of skin elsewhere and transfer the result back to the original when finished. Quotes )}} )}} Trivia * Patchworm's pronouns were revealed in the old archive's alt text for : "Patchworm has words with Zarei and is pleased when she reads warmth into her partner's sudden outburst". Gallery Official Artwork Tweets_-_Zarei_Patchworm_01.jpg|"what season is it again" (Tweet) Spirit Art- Patchworm Sits on Zarei's Head.png|Patchworm resting on Mina's head while Hijack clings. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Comic Patchworm Ch5Pg113.png|Patchworm shielding Mina from the Ghost Train's attack. ( ) Patchworm Ch5Pg114.png|Patchworm ( ) Patchworm Ch5Pg147.png|Patchworm speaking with Zarei at the mini mall( ) Patchworm Ch5Pg154.png|Patchworm watching Mina and Zarei's lunch date. ( ) Patchworm Ch5Pg286.png|Patchworm rolling after Zarei. ( ) Patchworm Ch5Pg297.png|Patchworm at the end of the day. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Tooled Up Spirits